


Shoot Bound

by ifthenelse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: An alternate universe fic inspired by the lesbian 90's Neo-noir movie Bound. Shaw is an ex-con working as a temporary super in a building when she meets the mysterious Root who is the unsatisfied girlfriend of a mobster. The two get together and form a plan to steal millions of dollars from the mafia.





	1. Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, you don't need to have seen the movie to understand this work of fiction. But, if you haven't, I highly recommend it. You'll definitely see why it inspired me to use our favorite assassin gal pals as the lead characters.
> 
> I have a plan to update frequently.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated.

  
  
Sameen Shaw took a breath of fresh air as the prison gates closed shut behind her. She threw her small bag of belongings over her shoulder and began to walk to the nearest bus stop. Five years was a long time to be behind bars, but she had met a lot of good people during her sentence and would make it a priority to check up on them once she got back on her feet. She was determined to do things the right way for once, no more car stealing or bank robbing. She was going legit and had a short term gig set up in the city as a temporary live in super. A friend of hers had mentioned it over the phone to her a week before she got out and she immediately jumped at the opportunity to make some money. She even would get to stay in one of the empty apartments during the time she worked there. It had been a great offer.

The bus pulled up at the stop suddenly, startling Shaw out of her train of thought. She jumped on hurriedly and paid her fare, relieved to finally get away from the prison walls. As the bus pulled off, Shaw held a middle finger up to the window, officially flipping off the building, the system and all those inside who had made her life miserable.

 _See ya suckers._ She thought to herself.

Shaw made it into the city with ease and immediately headed for a liquor store, not caring that it was one in the afternoon. She felt that after surviving five years in prison she was entitled to a drink, a steak and some wild sex with a stranger. After picking up a bottle of Jack Daniels, Shaw headed over to the steak joint that was near the building she would be working in.

After eating, she found a payphone and made a quick call to her friend Joss who was happy to hear that Shaw had made an uneventful journey from the prison to the city and wanted confirmation on the job.

“It’s easy money Shaw, all you have to do is fix things in the tenant’s apartments, paint and maybe occasionally catch a mouse or two…” Joss said jovially. “Early this morning, I drove your truck to the front of the building, keys for both the truck and the apartment are underneath the truck in an envelope.”

Shaw grinned, “So do I get a chance to properly thank you later?” 

Joss rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yeah. In your dreams.”  
  


* * *

  
Shaw was able to make her way easily to the building and found her old pick up truck waiting outside the building. She ran her hands nostalgically over the exterior, remembering how it had felt when she first bought it. The vehicle was all she had, and it had been the one constant factor in her life that she could always depend upon.

“Hey girl, I’ve missed you.” She said distantly to the truck, thinking about all the time she spent in her cell reminiscing on successful heists and long drives with pretty women in the passenger seat. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Shaw and her team had robbed their first bank and thrown their duffle bags full of cash into the pick-up truck’s rear.

Life had been good, until it all went to shit.

Shaw reached underneath the truck and found the envelope that Joss had put there. She opened it up to find two sets of keys, one for her truck and one for the apartment she would be staying in, with a roll of cash in a rubber band. She smiled to herself, thinking about how considerate Joss was and made a mental note to stop by her place once she settled in. She turned to pick up her bag and headed up the stairs to the building lobby.

“Hold the elevator!” A woman’s voice shouted causing Shaw’s hand to dart out and stop the elevator door from closing shut. She stepped back as a beautiful tall brunette entered wearing a leather jacket, dark shades and a short skirt that exposed long pale legs. Shaw felt her mouth go dry as she regarded this woman who smirked at her and whispered thanks.

A bald-headed man with glasses came right in after her and pressed the button to their floor. Shaw glanced over at the brunette again who had removed her sunglasses and was now staring at her intensely. Her cognac colored eyes roamed over Shaw’s small frame stopping at her exposed skin above her breasts due to the low cut of Shaw’s tank.

She watched the brunette bite her bottom lip slightly and she brought her heated gaze up to Shaw’s perplexed eyes. _Isn't this guy standing in front of them this woman’s boyfriend?_ Shaw thought to herself as she held the woman’s gaze. The elevator came to a stop and the man simply walked ahead without any type of acknowledgement to either her or his girlfriend. The woman “winked” at Shaw and then set off in the same direction the man had but at a much slower speed. Shaw watched the way her hips swayed as she walked and zoned in on the click clack sound of her heels against the tiled floor.

The brunette stopped in front of her apartment and turned to face Shaw one final time, a smug smirk on her features before she went inside. Shaw shook her head, certain that that performance had no doubt been for her benefit, but Shaw had a rule to never get involved with someone who was in a relationship. Last time she had, she almost ended up killed by her lover’s partner, so she made a mental vow to never do it again.

_But damn, that brunette was hot._

As the elevator door began to slide shut, Shaw realized that the apartment she was supposed to stay in was on this floor. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her keys noting the apartment number and step out into the hallway. She looked up at the signs on the wall telling her where to go and to her dismay, the apartment was right next door to the couple she just encountered.

Shaw sighed as she entered but headed straight for the bathroom, a long shower was needed before she could do anything further.  
  


* * *

  
“Yeah, Mr.Fusco I found the place ok, no issues with getting inside. Joss had given me very specific directions.” Shaw said while speaking to Lionel Fusco, the building’s owner.

“I had Leon leave a list of apartments that needed work done, including the one your staying in right now. I’m looking to rent the one you’re in right now so the quicker you get things done in there, the better it is for me.” Fusco said in a thick new England accent.

“Yes sir, not a problem. By the way, I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity…” Shaw trailed off when she heard what sounded like sexual moans coming through the walls.

“No problem Shaw, any friend of Joss is a friend of mine.”

More hideous male moans followed by rhythmic thumping against the wall caused Shaw to temporarily lose her trail of thought.

“Hello? Shaw?” Fusco questioned when Shaw made no reply.

“Oh shit sorry, uh Mr.Fusco, I thought I saw a uh, mouse or something…” Shaw said still glaring at the wall.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then, can’t have those running around. You have my number, if you need me call me, no matter the hour.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Shaw hung up the phone and shook her head, wondering if she should suggest soundproofing the walls of the units. She looked over the list that was left by Leon, the live-in super, and found that one of the apartments on the floor she was on had a clogged bathtub, she decided she would begin there and work her through it.

The clog proved to be more work than Shaw had thought. She ended up having to go downstairs to the basement and grab power tools out of the utility room in order to clear it. The job was loud and messy, but Shaw was almost finished when she heard a loud knock at the door.

She opened the door to find the brunette from the elevator looking down at her and holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

“Hi, I’m Root, we sort of met in the elevator.” She said with that cursed smirk playing at her lips.

“Sure, I’m Shaw, first name’s Sameen, but everyone calls me Shaw.” Shaw replied while leaning against the door frame.

“Sameen, what an exotic name…” Root said, her eyes taking in Shaw’s appearance, “well, I heard you working in here and thought maybe you’d like a cup of coffee.” She finished while extending the two cups to Shaw.

Shaw noticed that there was one cup with crème and one that was black and decided maybe she should invite Root inside.

“Sure. Just let me get cleaned up, be back in a second.” She said showing Root her hands for emphasis, she left the door open and headed back into the bathroom.

“Alright.”

Root followed her inside the apartment and looked around for a moment then shouted over the sound of running water from the faucet, “what happened to Leon?!”

“He went back home to his country some place,” Shaw answered while wiping the last bit of grease off her face. “But I think he’ll be back.” She finished as she made her way back into the living room.

“So, this is just a temporary situation for you?” Root said, walking to meet Shaw in the middle of the room.

Shaw nodded, “Yeah pretty much you know, one day at a time.” 

Root offered Shaw the black cup of coffee with a playful glint in her eye, “I guessed you liked straight black.”

“Good guess and thank you.” Shaw said while bringing the cup to her lips.

“My pleasure.” Root said while also taking a sip from her cup and maintaining eye contact with Shaw.” Although I must admit, I have a slightly ulterior motive for coming by. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?”

Shaw raised her eyebrows, “a favor?”

“Yeah. You see I’m kind of a night person and I was wondering if you could wait a little bit before you begin using the power tools.”

“Oh.” Not what Shaw had been thinking. “Sorry.”

Root reached out to caress Shaw’s arm, “No need to apologize Sameen, it’s just the walls here are so terribly thin.”

“Really?” Shaw deadpans, “ I hadn’t noticed.”

“It’s like you’re in the same room, but if it’s too much trouble, I understand.” Root continued, ignoring Shaw's pointed sarcasm.

“No, it’s no trouble at all, I’ve got a lot of shit to do, so I’ll just change the time frame I work with power tools.” Shaw said, shrugging.

“You’re doing all the work yourself?”

“Yep.”

“Wow that so interesting,” Root said while beginning to circle Shaw like prey. Root notices how lean and strong Shaw’s body is, and how her back muscles seem to ripple through the thin fabric of her shirt under her lustful gaze. Shaw’s turns her head trying to follow Root’s movements, her blood rushing as she felt the brunette come closer to her. “I am in awe of people who have the ability to fix things, my father was like that, whenever anything was broken, he would just open it up, tinker with it a bit, and fix it.” Root said in a low voice and came to a stop only inches away from Shaw.

Root ran her eyes over the tattoos that marked strong hands and long fingers, wondering how they would feel touching her, gripping her, thrusting inside of her.

Root smiled sweetly, “I bet your hands are magic.”

For the first time in Shaw’s life she had truly been rendered speechless, caught up in a wave of desire, heat and curiosity at this woman before her.

Shaw licked her lips, the sexual tension was so thick she could taste it.

Root tucked a hair behind her ear and said, “Well, I guess I should be going, you can drop the cup off at my apartment anytime.” She made her way toward the door knowing Shaw’s eyes were no doubt on her ass.

Shaw looked down at her cup for a moment and glanced back towards Root’s departing figure.

“Thanks.” 

Root turned smirking wickedly and locked eyes with her, “my pleasure Sameen.” With that, she disappeared into the hallway.

Shaw stood in the middle of the living room for a few moments, rewinding the entire encounter in her mind. 

She decided, she really needed to get laid.


	2. The Watering Hole

Shaw sat in the windowsill of the huge pre-war apartment that she had been given for her temporary job. She looked down at the street noticing how much traffic had piled up during the evening rush. The sounds of horns blaring, car screeches and angry New Yorkers cursing drifted into her ears. As noisy as the city was, she had missed it. In prison, the nightly sounds consisted of hushed whispering, screams from someone being shanked, heavy footsteps from the guards patrolling the floor, and either masturbatory or sexual moans. 

Shaw was a light sleeper, so everything would wake her up and she was constantly on edge. Paranoia had her thinking that at any given moment someone would come into her cell to harm her. Fortunately, for her crimes, Shaw had been sent to a low security prison and not maximum. This greatly reduced her chances of being raped or beaten, but her combat skills always came in handy.

Most people didn’t know that Shaw was an ex-marine, having did a brief tour in the Gulf war. It was there that she had met lieutenant Joss Carter and became good friends with her. Joss was very well liked and respected but had been hiding in plain sight. She ran one of the largest theft rings in the country and was responsible for some of the most famous bank heists within the past 10 years. When she met Shaw, she was impressed by the younger woman’s intelligence and agility. After Shaw had been discharged due to rumors circulating about her sexuality, Joss had recruited her into one of her crews known for getting a job done in under a minute. Shaw had been a great addition and reduced the time to under thirty seconds, which gave them the ability to hit several banks a day, nearly doubling the payout for everyone involved.

Things had run smoothly until one of Joss’s guys was investigated for tax evasion, which led to research into his finances. He lived lavishly and flamboyant and cracked easily under pressure. He was unable to come up with a defense for his money and it wasn’t long before he began naming people he worked with.

The authorities arrested anyone whose name he either wrote down or told them verbally. When Shaw had been arrested, they questioned her for 10 hours and offered her all sorts of deals if she would just give up the person in charge. Shaw never broke and told them to just charge her for whatever it was they had on her, anything else was a waste of time.

Shaw figured that finally being released and given a new chance at life was cause for celebration. Also, having been a bit worked up from that Root woman’s obvious flirtations, Shaw decided she would go out tonight and made her way to the telephone in her bedroom.  
  


* * *

  
“Joss, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tonight?” Shaw asked hesitantly, knowing it was a shot in the dark due to Joss’s young son.

“Shaw, if this is a booty call…”

Shaw chuckled, “No Joss, I just was heading out tonight and wanted you to join me, I haven’t actually seen you since the last time you visited me in prison. Besides, if it was a booty call, I would’ve just said so.”

Joss laughed, “That’s true, you’ve never been one to beat around the bush. What time did you want to meet?”

“Is eight ok? I want to leave you enough time to find a sitter.”

“Please, that little boy is with his father for the weekend so eight is perfect, gives me enough time to get myself together.” Joss said determinedly, then asked, “where are we meeting?”

“The watering hole…” Shaw said with a smile on her face, thinking of an old friend. “I haven’t seen Zoe in ages.” She added.

“Mhm, that ain’t the only reason why you are going there Shaw, I didn’t just meet you.”

Shaw chuckled while shaking her head, “ Well, you’re always playing hard to get so I have to explore other options.”

“Bye Shaw, see you at eight.” Joss said with her voice full of amusement.

“See ya.” Shaw said and hung up the phone, contemplating for the first time in over five years just what the hell she would wear to the bar.  
  


* * *

  
“Well, well, well just look who it is.” The bar’s owner Zoe Morgan said with a grin when Shaw came in through the door. “How long has it been Shaw?

“Five years, two months, and sixteen days.” Shaw said while pulling out a stool for Joss to sit on before taking her own seat at the bar.”

“Damn.” Both Zoe and Joss said in union

“I know.” Shaw said solemnly.

“Hey, at least your out now, that’s the most important thing.” Zoe said giving Joss an approving once over as she looked at her dress.

“Nice dress Joss, even nicer for you to swing by here with Shaw.” She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Shaw turned around and realized she had been preoccupied with thoughts of a certain tall brunette she had met earlier. She hadn’t even noticed the hot little number Joss was wearing.

Shaw turned in her seat and ran her lustful gaze up a strong pair of legs, a short black dress and a beautiful face that belongs to a woman who has turned down every single invitation for sex any woman had ever given her.

“You looking this good should be a sin.” Shaw said, while Joss rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time.

“Thanks guys, but I’m not sleeping with either of you.”

Zoe laughed and shrugged. “Always worth a shot. So, tell me Shaw, what are you having.”

“Whiskey double neat, and whatever mixed sweet shit Joss wants.”

Joss flipped her off with a smile.

Shaw’s request for whiskey made her think of the color of Root’s eyes. They were light brown and intense, just like an aged whiskey. Shaw wondered briefly what would happen if she knocked on that apartment door in the middle of the night to ‘return the coffee mug’ and decided against it, she didn’t need a messy run in with Root’s boyfriend.

Zoe finished the drinks within two minutes and stood in between Joss and Shaw, she whispered to them, “any jobs I should know about?”

Shaw shook her head and leaned back into chair, “I’m laying as low as possible. I have a real job that Joss set up for me temporarily, the pay is decent and I get a nice apartment to stay in. I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

“It was the least I could do Shaw, but Zoe, we’ll talk. Right now, we celebrate Shaw’s freedom, and let’s try to find her someone to take home.” Joss said, grinning at the last part.

Shaw narrowed her eyes, “I can do just fine on my own, thank you. But if you happen to see anyone hot, you know what to do.”

She downed her drink in an instant and slid off the stool to head to the back of the bar, intent on finding someone ready and willing.  
  


* * *

  
Root sat in the living room of her apartment half listening to Elias go on about his boss giving a higher position to a new guy who probably never killed someone before and how he needed a plan to take both of them out so he could become the new boss in town.

Root gave him a series of mumbled, unenthusiastic responses as her mind stayed on the new tenant who was right down the hall from her. Shaw’s dark soulful eyes kept haunting her, the heated look Shaw had given her in the elevator behind Elias’s back, had caused Root’s blood to boil and her body to come alive in a way it hadn’t in ages.

It had been a long time since Root had been with a woman. She was only with Elias for face value and protection. No one messed with her when she was outside alone, walking the dark New York City streets in search of some poor sap who owned a business Elias was interested in taking over. 

She would help him take over the city, and once everything was secure, she intended to get the hell away from him and this fake life she had to create for herself. She wondered if she would leave on her own or with someone else. 

Perhaps an ex-con with long hair tied in a ponytail and hands that looked like they could inflict the right amount of pain and pleasure at the same time.

Sameen, she said her name was.

_Such an exotic name for an exotic looking woman._

Root leaned back against the couch and took a sip of her drink, wondering where Shaw was from. Maybe she spoke another language and could teach Root about another culture. She also was curious about what Shaw had been arrested for. She could tell that Shaw had lived a wild and rough life just by her appearance alone. Shaw’s tattoos and noticeable scars along her tanned skin attested to those facts. Shaw also had a strong presence that made Root feel safe in, she had no doubt if an intruder had tried to come into the apartment earlier and do harm to either of them, Shaw would’ve been able to handle herself.

Shaw had been completely unbothered by Root’s unannounced visit earlier and held her own in conversation. However, she had caught several heated glances by the other woman that made her think Shaw wanted to throw her down on the floor and have her way with her.

Root wouldn’t have complained if Shaw would’ve done just that.

She was delighted though to learn that Shaw had the ability to use tools and fix things. Shaw was also diligent in her work seeing how she got started on an apartment right after moving in.

Something told her that she could learn a lot from Shaw given the chance and she decided she would find a way to get Shaw to come see her.

“Root, hey are you listening to me or daydreaming?” Elias said suddenly, startling Root out of her train of thought. She noticed then that he sat only a few inches away from her on the couch.

_When had he gotten so close to her?_

Root turned to him and crossed her legs bringing his attention to them, “Of course I’m listening, just leave everything to me. I’ll find a way to get the kid to fuck up so the boss loses trust in him and moves you up in position.”

Elias grinned sinisterly and scooted over, cornering Root at the end of the couch. “ I knew there was a reason I pulled you off the street. Sometimes I forget that you actually have half a brain up there.”

If I have half a brain then what do you have? Root thought to herself but smiled sweetly in response, and detached mentally when Elias ran his hands up her skirt.

She needed a plan and she needed money, and her thoughts once more found Shaw. 

Perhaps their meeting was more than coincidental.

Root intended to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, the name of the club is actually taken from the movie and i found it hilarious.


End file.
